Next-door neighbors
by Everything's changed
Summary: Levi and Eren are next-door neighbors who seem to be having a normal relationship,which quickly escalates into something hotter and steamier (porn without plot, I'm sorry, but I'm not)


**Warning** : This is _very_ heavy yaoi, which is M/M action and hot as hell! If you're not ready, go out of this page and watch some My Little Pony instead. I am not responsible for the loss of your innocence if you accidentally read this.

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Words: 2803  
**

 _Disclaimer:_ Attack on Titan and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama. This story does not reflect the mangaka's views or any actual thing that happened.

This is a real yaoi fic. Period. No more me being a baby like in the last one. This is the real shit. ( And please mind the OOC in this fic, as it is the combination of various smutty doujins I've read recently,so yeah...)

* * *

Eren had just recently moved in a new neighborhood after a few months staying at his parents' house. Sure, it was fun to hang out with Mikasa - and Armin - after a long separated time due to his gap year, but he wanted to be more independent; and even though they welcomed him to stay until he found somewhere decent, Eren just had to politely decline their offer. It was time for him to be a real university student, finally!

He finally managed to find a decent place to stay in one of the newspapers' adverts. It was a nice-looking apartment block about 3 or 4 floors. According to the ad, there was a bed, a fridge, a shower and some other stuffs.

He sighed, carrying an extra big box of stuffs from his closely parked bike. The blond gasped at how heavy it was – probably because of all the stuffs inside, or maybe he was just so exhausted? – whichever it was, Eren grumbled and continued on. He could really use some rest later.

At last, Eren made it to his room, all the while panting hard as a sow in labor. There were only a few steps left before he reached his destination, but his apartment was locked. Sure, he had the key, but it would be troublesome to drop the box down to pick it up again, so he figured that it'd be better to find someone to help him. And he spotted a man standing nearby, how lucky!

It was a guy of average height, shorter than him though, with jet black cropped hair, who was handsome, to say the least, and was definitely his blushed a little but still approached him and asked:

-Uhm sir? Would you mind opening the door for me just a bit? The box is...

Eren didn't get to finish his sentence as the man took the box from his hands and carried it himself. Eren ran to his apartment and opened the door for the man, who was still carrying it with ease (not like someone earlier).

-Uhm, you can just leave it there. Thank you sir for helping.

-I'm not that old, brat, and call me Levi.

-Ah, sure . I'm Eren.

-You know what, just Levi is okay.

-No, it doesn't sound right. Oh, I know, I'll call you Levi-san!

They chatted about some other and got to know each other a little better. Realizing that he needed to unpack his stuffs right away, Eren smiled disarmingly:

-It's really nice to talk to you, but I;ve got some things left. I hope to see you again soon Levi-san.

Eren was about to close the door when he realized that Levi was actually his next-door neighbor!( how unexpected! )

-Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I am living next door.

Levi closed the door to his apartment while saying:

-Welcome to the neighbor, kid. See you around.

-0-

3 months had passed since Eren first moved in, and it was not that bad. Kinda nice, actually. The older guy was fun to be with ( at least for Eren ), and he also knew how to cook! Aside from his obsession for cleanliness and harmony in his apartment, he was still quite an unconventional man with varied habits and preferences. It was difficult at first, but the brunette gradually got used to it.

Eren started coming to Levi's apartment (the raven saying "Suit yourself" when the brunette asked if he could come over), a few days later. HIs apartment was much cleaner- Emphasis on "much cleaner". The place was always spotless, not a single bit of dust, and yeah. There was just nothing to say about it aside from the fact that there was something strange about it that lured the younger boy there. No, please don't be mistaken, because Levi didn't do anything like that - not yet though - it was just really comfortable there, a sort of place where he could do anything. From studying to sleeping, and eating as well.

It would sometimes occur to the brunette that he really was enjoying himself when Levi was around. He could even feel himself blushing and smiling at those times. He also realized that he was fantasizing about that time he saw _the Levi Ackerman_ shirtless - he was just finished from his shower and was about to put something on when the brunette came back from the grocery store.

-Eh? Levi-san?

The raven had just finished his shower and had only a towel on(again).No sooner had Eren realized the older man wasn't wearing anything did he close his eyes shut. Nope. Not today. But he still did see Levi's well-built body with his abs, not that he would admit though.

 **Later that evening:**

Levi was reading a book, but he wasn't really paying attention to the content. What caught his gaze however, was Eren dancing to the jazz music. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he called the brunette over to the sofa where he was sitting:

-Oi brat.

-Yes Levi-san? What do you need?

-Nothing. Just come here a sec.

-Uhm...okay...

-Levi-san...what's wro...

Eren didn't get to finish the sentence, because the raven had pinned him to the wall, his hands holding the brunette's wrists tightly. Their eyes were locked on each other as Levi looked at the younger boy beneath him with a look of predatory, like he wanted to eat him up, or it could just be his imagination. Said brunette gulped and couldn't bring himself to look back at the older man. There was definitely something in the air, hot and steamy, and the jazz music accompanied in the background wasn't helping.

\- I'm gonna f*ck you, so stay still.- said Levi as he leaned down and kissed Eren before he could say or do anything.

It was a quick peck at first, so that Levi would know if the brunette, who was too surprised to do anything, would resist or not; but it soon turned into "something else" when the raven-haired man started nibbling on Eren's lips, and before he knew it, his tongue had already slipped inside the unexplored place;he was sucking on the younger boy's tongue, licking the saliva inside,also making sure to touch him lightly at other places as well.

Finishing, Levi turned to look at the brunette: saliva was leaking from his mouth to his clothes,which were messy he was panting hard, his hair was tousled and. It made him want to ravish him even more and he returned kissing the boy underneath him. His hands slid under Eren's tee, finally laying him on Levi's leg. Eren unknowingly ground his hips down,which he had no idea why it happened and why his body was reacting like this. Heat began to spread everywhere he was touched – a kind of heat he had never felt before. His knees began to buckle as the kiss continued with more passion. Levi's arms were around the brunette's slim waist, pulling him closer than they possibly could.

Levi reluctantly pulled away from Eren just to start sucking his neck;his kissing and biting and licking the brunette's skin resulted in an evident hickey (that would probably need to be cover up later).

-Please…please…stop…uhn~

He didn't stop but lifted Eren's shirt up and pinched his erect nipples, which he thought were erotic with their perky peaks. The raven altered between sucking and pinching them, all the while enjoying the lewd sounds coming from the brunette.

For Eren, however, it was embarrassing to have the other man gazing intently at his nipples, but it was turning him on too. Eren couldn't help letting out a throaty moan as Levi smirked seductively as one of his hand traveled down to the brunette's now-eminent erection, touching it ever so lightly. He knew that the action was affecting Eren very much, as it had the same effect to him as well. It was satisfying to see the said person whimper sensually underneath him, which only enticed him even more.

Levi traced the visible tip of the brunette's cock through his jeans, making circular motions around it. There was a wet spot where he was touching that only became bigger as Levi slid his jeans down, revealing an erected cock that was dripping with pre-cum at the tip.

-No, don't touch it. It's~Ahnn~

The raven had already taken the brunette's cock and was now licking it intently. It did not take long for Eren to orgasm however, as he moaned europhically and ejaculated. His eyes glazed over Levi's bulge in his pants and immediately slid his pants down, taking the boxers in the way; Eren's smaller hands grasped the raven's shaft as he leaned down closer to it. He was still in awe by the size of it, which was bigger than him in comparison combined with a musky scent emanated from it got him wanting for more.. Yet, he couldn't help feeling aroused even more from the sight in front of him.

With no hesitation, Eren took the raven's cock in his mouth. It went into his mouth with a loud "pop" and that was when things got heated even more than they were before. Levi grunted loudly whenever Eren lapped his tongue around the raven's cock, ever so slowly sucking and biting the tender meat from the base to the tip. One of his hands started squeezing his balls lightly, moving from one to the other. He also felt something burning inside his belly more and more as he lapped onto the big shaft, realizing his arousal had just appeared again. His other unoccupied hand slipped down to his lower region and began stroking it in rhythm with the blowjob.

The brunette knew that it was giving his senior so much pleasure just by the raven's expression. His cheeks were flushed dark red, his eyes were shut and his usual neat hair was all over the looked up to the raven, who had unknowingly run his hands through the brunette's mop of hair, letting each sandy strand curl around his finger while mumbling incoherent things. Soon, Levi groaned loudly, filling the brunette's mouth with his semen while Eren's cock squirted at the same time. He was feeling dizzy and ended up sprawling on the bed. But he didn't get to rest as the raven pulled him up again, now laying him in his lap. Levi's breathing went at a quicker pace after just looking at Eren for a bit.

The brunette was panting heavily, beads of sweat were running down his body and there were both sticky semen and saliva on his face and a lot more in his mouth, which made the sight even more mesmerizing for the raven. His eyes were only half-opened, but Levi could easily see the lust in them: the desire to have something up his ass right now.

He licked his lips sensually before going in for a kiss. Their breathing intertwined with each other as the raven's tongue dashed in the brunette's wet cavern. It tasted bitter and sweet and Levi wanted more of it. No, it wasn't want, but need. His hunger for Eren's body was growing intensely whenever their bodies touched each other. This wasn't enough to satisfy his desires : he wanted more.

Levi stopped, lifting the brunette's chin up and asking huskily:

-Do you want to stop now?

-Levi~Please don't…

As for Eren, everything was becoming too much for him to handle. The raven's piercing hungry look, his passionate kisses, his touches that made him moan desperately… He was losing himself the more they did this – even though it was intoxicating, he wanted it to go on.

His fingers went in Eren's mouth in a swift motion as he ordered:

-Suck them.

The brunette followed obediently, licking them in an instance. Levi could sense his fingers being coated with saliva, his arms being gripped on and Eren's lower region becoming hot and bothered. His other hand reached down to the boy's cock, which was hard (again), and rubbed it at an antagonizing speed;he chuckled when seeing Eren completely at his mercy, the only thing he could do was licking his fingers.

Levi pulled his fingers out and made Eren stand on his hands and knees, circling his twitching hole, making Eren moan breathlessly. He was making such lewd and erotic sounds from just the stimulation that the raven slipped his fingers in right away. His insides were slick with cum and two, then three fingers were placed in an instant. They were in one moment, next out. Every time that happened, Eren whimpered ecstatically and gripped the raven's shoulders tighter. It felt full inside his belly, until Levi smirked and pulled his fingers away, earning a helpless moan from the boy on top. He licked the sticky juice away in front of the brunette's eyes turning him on even more.

He laid Eren down on the bed, positioning himself for his entrance. Levi could see his hole pulsating and his cock twitching in a nonstop motion, which only urged him to hurry.

-Say Eren, what do you want me to do now?

Levi was teasing Eren with his finger circling his opening, the other hand pinching his nipples.

-Ahn~Please Levi-san~ahn~plunge your huge cock inside of me and fill me up with your cum~

-Tsk...Where did you learn to talk like that?

Levi's tip went in at first, and then his entire shaft into the brunette beneath. It did not seem to hurt for Eren, as he moaned in pleasure, wanting the raven to continue:

-Hnn~Levi-san~It's good...

That was the signal Levi needed to continue: he thrust his cock in, again and again,earning loud moans from under him. His fingers went up Eren's slender body, up his chest to pinch his nipples. He grunted loudly from the unexpected pleasure: it was so hot inside him, with his walls tightening around Levi's shaft. The raven picked up the pace and repeated his rhythm faster than before, laying his hands on Eren's hips all the way.

-Hnn~hnn~it~f…feels…so~ahn~good~Levi-san~

-Ahn~m…more...

Eren was making illegible noises, grunts and moans that drove Levi high again. He flipped the brunette back and pulled it out temporarily, only to thrust in him from behind harder. The pleasure was immeasurable for both of them, and Eren groaned breathlessly, asking for more. His mind was blank, all he knew now was this wonderful feeling coursing through his body, touching him all the places where he didn't know was possible. He threw his limp arms around Levi's neck and kissed him deeply. He was returned with an open-mouthed kiss that sent electric sparks across them again.

With his final thrust, Levi grunted:

-Eren...Fuck...I'm gonna come...

-Uhn~me~too…~Ahnnn~

Their orgasms happened as the raven shot his load inside the brunette and his cock squirted cum wildly. They had both reached their limits and had experienced every bit of it. Levi looked back at Eren, whose hole still had cum coming out and was still moaning like crazy:

-It's~not~enough~fill me more...

And with that, Levi jumped him again and they went for five or six more rounds until they both collapsed into the bed, drifting off to sleep.

 _The End_

 **P.S:** After that, they started dating officially, married each other a few years later and lived happily ever after! Huuray!


End file.
